World of light: allignment
by The-Story-Man1
Summary: Paws: A hero never praised for saving his home and is overshadowed by the Blue Blur, is now the last hope for the entire Omniverse, again. And once more, he's not alone to do it. AU with my stories are intertwining and where Kirby isn't our last hope.
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the story. I know the summery sucks, but let me know if it needs changing. I made this myself and will be trying to work on it like the rest of my stories. After all, I am a busy man. Fair warning: this characters home is in an alternate world of Sonic Forces that didn't just have an alternate ending, it also had Archie characters in it as well, just to avoid confusion. This will also reference some of my other stories I'm working on so yea. Also plz check out my deviantart channel as StoryMan1. Please review and Stay Fresh!**

**All oc's are owned by me. Every-other character belongs to their respected properties.**

* * *

He woke up to the sunshine in his eyes and his alarm going off. Wanting it off, Paws grabbed his gun and shot it at the zero, launching it across the room and damaging it even more than it was before. 'Welp, Digital is gonna love fixing that for the 9th time,' he thought as he looked at the barrel of his gun and his robotic prosthetic legs. He got up, got dressed in his favorite chained black jeans and brown jacket as he went down the stairs to the kitchen, expected to see breakfast either ruined or done. However, as he got there, no one was sitting down, yelling, talking, or even falling back to sleep. Instead the kitchen laid completely empty with unfinished cereal and an opened fridge.

Paws started to look worried as he called for his friends around the house and called their phones, but no one either picked up nor yelled back. He started to call Sally Acorn or anyone else, but the same thing came up. After trying to call anyone he knew, a knock on his door came. He rushed over, opening to see Sonic the Hedgehog, big time hero of Mobius, (to Paws mind) egotist, and total jackass. Of all the people gone, Paws wished it wasn't him to answer.

"What do you want Needle man?" "I need your help." Those words he never thought Sonic would say ever. Sure they fought side by side with the rookie and Sally during the war, but after all that, he never thought he heard those words in his life. "Fine, start by telling me what the heck is going on."

Sonic then explained that everyone in Knothole disappeared, along with seeing Tails disappearing into a ball of light and shooting for the sky. Paws started to not believe him, but with him fighting in other universes with an omniversal superhero like task force separate from his other friends, this is the fourth weirdest thing he's heard in a long time. Plus he sounded like a desperate man. Sonic then said he has friends with other problems in their homes too, and that they need to get ready to help.

Paws decided to go along and grabbed battery packs for his robot legs to get some speed, a fake chaos emerald given to him by Shadow in case of emergencies, a machine pistol, and some food for the trip. He looked in the mirror for a second looking at his bandages in his hands and forehead, reminders to not be afraid ever again. He went down to see Sonic messing with some kind of crystal.

He then said, "Sonic this is no time be an idiot playing with rocks." Sonic looked at him and smirked, colliding the two crystals together, creating a portal that looked somewhat familiar to the portals his force uses. Sonic jump dashed in with Paws in tow. When they got out, he couldn't even believe his eyes.

Humans and creatures talking and looking like they were getting ready for battle. Now Paws has seen many things, but this looked like 10 times the size of his team's force. As he looked around he saw knights saying some random stuff and their swords started to ignite into a flame, dragons that looked like the same size as one of his friends, and even saw some black figure with no eyes, a nose, and… wait, he was TWO DIMENSIONAL?! Now that was the weirdest thing Paws has seen before. As he followed Sonic through the crowd, he heard a sloshing sound from below. He looked down to see an orange squid with big eyes go past his legs and turn into.. A KID? She, by the looks of it, then met up with two other kids. 'Why would they let kids fight a war?' he thought. This whole thing just riddled him with questions along the way as he looked at everyone.

The two Mobians then stopped at a cliff, seeing eight figures talking amongst each other. One looked like an Italian plumber, another a half elvish swordsman, a giant gorilla with a tie, a yellow mouse with a jagged tail, a green dinosaur with a big nose, an armored blonde woman, an anthropomorphic fox the size of the women, and a pink…..ball. Sonic started to speak, "Hey guys, sorry we're late, slowpoke here took too long." He looked back with a hard look in return.

The plumber turned to Paws and said, "So you're the-a one Sonic keeps-a talking about. I'm-a Mario, this is Link, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Yoshi, Samus, Fox, and the pink guy is-a Kirby." Kirby then got on his tippy toes and said "Hi." Paws looked at them all and said, "You know Sonic never really told me about you guys. Can someone please tell me how he knows all of you. He's never mentioned this to anyone." The fox named, well, Fox spoke up, "Well long story short, we all met in a fighting tournament." Paws stood silent and said, "I'm sorry, what?"

The blonde woman named Samus then spoke up, "It all started a couple of years ago when we were invited to the biggest tournament of the millenial. We came from different worlds beyond yours and were chosen to fight for some grand prize. Sonic came for our 3rd tournament and came back for our 4th tournament. Though since there were more people in that one, he never really came back to your world until he was let off days after the tournament ended."

Paws then looked at Sonic with an enraged face and punched him in the face. Sonic replied, "What was that for? I didn't do anythi-." Paws then pushed Sonic back saying, "For leaving us without a warning! You could have just stayed in case Eggman came back, but no! You came here instead to expand that damn ego of yours! A WAR started while you were boosting your own selflessness! How much can you go without trying to prove something, YOU SON OF A-" *BOOM*

A large explosion was heard from beyond the cliff. "It's here," said Link as he drew his sword from his holster. The others turned from the two and started to look at the ocean beyond the cliff. He started to ask, "What is it?" Mario stated, "We don't even-a know what it-a even is. We believe he was-a reason our friends are-a gone." Fox then got in front of him heading for the cliff and drawing his pistol, "One thing's for certain though-"

Paws then saw a army of disembodied hands flying towards them with a small golden sun with weird wing things orbiting it. Fox then aimed his pistol at them and said, "We can't let a single on get past us!"

Paws then looked around to see everyone heading to the edge and getting ready to fight. A flash then covered Paws eyes as he saw a bald fat man with a machine gun shooting along side a soldier with a green suit with yellow visor. Once back to reality, a man with blue hair said, "We'll have to take 10 each." Another flash covered his vision seeing a blue female fox in a suit back to back with a kid with blue hair similar to the little girl he saw earlier. A half elf girl spoke, "Stow your fear, its now or never." Another flash showed a woman with purple hair fighting with a blacked haired masked man. A kid looking like an angel said, "We can do this, I know we will!"

As the hands ahead started to disintegrate and its energy going to the glowing ball, Paws had a final vision, showing with standing side by side with the people he saw, along with a pink hair child looking at him with fear. He was then shaken by a teenager with a huge sword and blonde hair saying, "Can you run as fast as Sonic." Paws nodded at the teen. "I need you to run as fast as you can, and DON'T STOP! NOW!"

Before Paws can ask, a large explosion came from the sun, shooting beams of light. He never hesitated and started to run, leaving the teen to face the beams before getting disintegrated by them. Paws ran by many fighters who were either running or fighting off the beams, but each one was getting picked off by the beams. Paws looked back to see Sonic slowing down and trying to help the yellow mouse named Pikachu, reaching his hands out. Instead, Pikachu got caught, with Sonic in tow.

Paws looked around, seeing everyone gone, but looked up to see Kirby surfing on a shooting star trying to escape. One of the beams was catching up, but then Kirby teleported away. 'Oh course! Teleport! Should have thought of that.' Paws got into his bag and brought out a fake chaos emerald. 'Please God if you can read my mind, please let this work.' As the beams got inches close, he shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" He then disappeared, leaving whomever was with the fighters and parts of the omniverse to be taken by the being called Galeem.

* * *

In a far place in the omniverse used to be called Sub-Space, Paws came out of thin air and collided with a small rock, tripping and stopping him. He groaned as he got himself up. He saw Kirby standing in front of him, looking into the horizon and jumping down. Paws looked to see cities, mountains, forests and other places mashed together. He then followed Kirby and landed beside him.

Kirby and Paws looked around the grassy hill to see a young girl with pink hair crying. Paws went up to her and asked, "Hey kid, you alright?" As he put his hand on her shoulder, she turned revealing octopus tentacle-like hair, grey eyes, light-brown skin, and tears. He took a step back, with one thought in his head, 'What now?'

**An a-hole: This will never work you know**

**Me: shut up at least I'm working on it to make something they'll enjoy**

**An a-hole: And because you have depression?**

**Me: NO! ...Yes. But hopefully they enjoy it**

**An a-hole: $10 says the reviews are bad**

**Me: *sigh* Just shut up and let me work**


	2. Chapter 1: New beginning

**ME:HA! someone said it was good, u can kiss those 10 bucks goodbye**

**an a-hole: whatever u still depressed**

**Me: not anymore , i feel like taking on the world now get outa here.**

**an a-hole: fine also you stink**

**Me: *sniffs self* ugh I need to put on deodorant after this. Anyway, here we go folks another chapter**

* * *

Paws and the little girl locked eyes for a moment, while Kirby was just looking into the distance. Paws saw here crying, kneeling to the ground, looking up at him, holding the crystal. He then had a flash revealing him as a child, looking at the Original leader of a resistance his friends continued, while he was crying and holding his dead father in the blood filled streets of Mobotropolis. He came back from reality, the girl was still shedding tears. Paws went up closer to the girl. She started speaking, "Why?" He asked her, "Why what?"

She then got up and shouted, "WHY ALL OF THIS? ALL I WANTED WAS TO LIVE HAPPILY! FIRST THE SPLATOON LEAVES ME WITH SOMEONE THAT HATES ME, I'VE BECOME A LAUGHING STOCK TO EVERYONE IN INKOPOLIS AND NOW EVERYONE I KNOW IS DEAD!" She started crying even harder than before. Paws knew how to deal with kids, but not with little girls. Hoping to calm her down, he put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her.

"Listen kid, everything is gonna be alright. Now I want you to tell me how the hell you were able to get out here." She sniffled and replied, "I-I ran into my room after-Sniff-after they beat me. I fou-und this rock in 4's room which *Sniff* glowed. I heard this no-oise from outside after *Humpf* that, and the sun started en-engulfing the city. The cry-sniff-stal glowed, and and-" She immediately fell on her knees once more and cursed at herself.

Paws kneeled down and put his hands on her shoulder. He thought, 'Usually Spunk or Wings does this sort of thing, but I'll give it a go. Haven't done this in a while.' He said, "Look kid, I know everything looks bad as it is, but it's all gonna be fine. You scared, I get it, but so am I, as well as Ki-" As he turned to point to the pink marshmallow, Kirby was nowhere in sight. The only thing that was there was grass and dandelions. "Kirby? Kirby?!"

Suddenly, there was a large scream from the bottom of the hill. Paws looked back at the girl who was shocked while the tears was still there. He held her by the arms to face him saying, "Stay here. I'll go check it out." He got out one of the batteries from his bag and put it into his legs and went into speed mode. He rushed down, hoping to save the star warrior.

He reached the bottom to see…. 'MARIO?! I thought he was killed or something.' He then started to notice that Mario was wearing gray overalls and a gray hat. What was more worse was that his eyes were glowing red. 'Mario' looked down at the defeated Kirby as a whooshing sound came from above. A figure with yellow eyes in a green wizard getup was piloting a flying claw machine. A cage surrounded Kirby as the rack made contact with the claw, lifting the little boy up and away.

"KIRBY!" Paws yelled as he ran, hoping to catch the fake wizard, but instead was kicked by the ex-plumber, launching him backwards. He landed safely as 'Mario' ground pounded the ground below. Mario got up in a fighting stance that says, 'come at me.' Paws speed dashed into Mario, hoping to launch him to the next year, however he collided with some kind of metal. Paws landed buttfaced to the ground, only to see Mario was now made of metal. The jumpman released fireballs from his hands, which hit Paws straight in the stomach. He stood his ground, waiting for Mario to come close so he can land a devastating kick. Mario did what Paws wanted him to do. He kicked him right in the chin with his foot sending Mario flying, but eventually he came back down, kicking Paws in the legs, damaging the structure.

Paws felt numb for a second as he flopped on the ground yet again. This time he couldn't get up. He looked up to see Mario looking down at him. He lifted his boot above his head, but was interrupted by some ink forcefully hitting his head. Paws looked back to see the girl holding dual pistols in her hands, aiming at Mario saying, "Get away from him now." Mario grinned, running fast at the girl to hit her, instead he missed and the girl turned into a octopus, getting behind him and kicking him in the back and then hitting his face with her pistols, finishing the fight.

The girl huffed for air, looking back at Paws and ran over to help him. "Are you ok mister?," she asked. He looked at her, "Yea I'm fine, these babies fix themselves, just needs some time." The legs started pulling itself back together, rebuilding what the small Italian destroyed. He looked at her asking, "How the hell were you able to get under him? You some kind of metahuman or something?"

She replied, "I'm an Octoling. We are able to go into a octo form and are able to swim on land, but we're faster in our ink like the inklings." She reached out her hands to him while he asked, "Kids don't play with guns though, how old are you?" She said, "15 I think. I'm not really sure though. I lost my memories a long time ago." He looked at her shocked. "You at least remember your name right?" he asked. "Nope," she replied, "but my friends call me Eight for short." "Well my names Paws, nothing more nor less," he said as she pulled him up.

They then heard a crack come from the plumbers body. It started growing, engulfing the body until it exploded into a ball of light. The ball then sprung out streams, creating a green/greyish creature with a weird indescribable trail behind it and glowing red eyes. It looked at the duo for a moment and went flying in the air evaporating most of its body at moving...somewhere. Paws looked ahead the path where Kirby was taken. Thought it was indescribable due to the fog that engulfed the surrounding area. The only thing there was the beam of light in the sky that took all the fighters.

He looked at her saying, "I'm going after thing in the sky. It started all this, and I'll be the one to end it. And if Marios body was fake, then theres a chance that the real ones been taken and alive along with Kirby and the others. If you want to come with me that's fine, but i'm not forcing you to-" "Yes. That thing may have taken both the city and my friends. I'll avenge them, I'll avenge them all." She sounded angry, fueled with hatred. Paws looked at her saying, "Well then why are standing here for, let's get moving."

They both started walking down the path as Paws started asking, "You know, I don't really like that name Eight though. Sounds like a evil army number, considering a friend of mine fought an army before with that system. How about I call you … Ariel?" She thought it over for a moment before saying, "I like that. Thanks, it's been a while since I made any new friends." He felt sorry for a her in that moment. He knew how she felt when he was young, after the first war started. His vision was cut off by seeing him at a young age playing in the yard with his two young siblings. It then got cut off by him seeing their corpses next to his father's.

He stopped for a moment, putting his hand on his head, hoping the headache can go away. Ariel stopped and looked at him asking, "All you alright mister?" He recovered shaking his hands, "I'm fine, and don't call me mister. I'm not over 30 yet." They then continued on with their journey into parts unknown.

* * *

In a dark place somewhere, Kirby was in a deep slumber, on a floating pedestal with a symbol below him. A bucket was tipped over him which sprouted a golden liquid, covering the star warrior. Below the pedestal a look-alike of Kirby was created by the liquid, before falling down to the ground. A ball of light then went over the Kirby copy and went into the body. It started to move and look up, revealing glowing red eyes. Its started moving toward the land, leaving a array of fighters to have the same fate.

* * *

**There we go another chapter and this took maybe less than a week. I'm on a role. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and to plz be patient for future uploads. Anyways plz review have a good day, and remember: Stay Fresh!**

**Paws and Ariel belong to me**

**All characters and properties belong to their respected owners**


	3. Chapter 2: the song of Jigglypuff

**Alright here we are. Thats it just read it, trust me, heh heh heh.**

* * *

Paws and Ariel walked out of a battle with saliva on their feet and wide eyes as they headed over to their next opponent. After a minute walking, Ariel started to scream. Paws covered his ears for a few seconds til she calmed down. He said, "Well it could have been worse. We would be in their stomachs still." The duo recently battled a team of Yoshis who actually ate them and pooped them out instantly. Both were grossed out but were glad it was over. What questioned him was the creature they freed calling itself 'Eevee,' has been following them.

Paws thought of something to get her mind off the disgusting encounter they had with the dinosaurs. He looked at her dualies and asked, "Where did you learn to shoot like that? I mean, you fight like you were in some kind of military." She looked at her guns and said, "Well I don't remember where, but I do practice a lot in turf wars." He looked at her bewildered asking, "Turf wars? I'm guessing there some sort of game." She said happily, "Yea, there the biggest sport in Inkopolis. In fact, everyone plays it and we have leagues and splatfests as well as a entire block where we wait to play. I play from 5-10 games a day and I won in all of them surprisingly. I bet I would make league alone with my status but….they would never let me in anyway. They say it's the getup I'm wearing, but I believe it's because of what I am."

Paws looked at her worried. He did started being able to describe what she was wearing. She was wearing a black like shirt, a black skirt, and high heels. Sure you don't see a person wearing something that looks like a trash bag everyday, but what does he know about fashion these days? Before he can say anything, she once again interrupted him saying, "Remember when I said I'm an octoling? Apparently we had a war with inklings over a hundred years ago. Back then, we were called octarians. Since then, octarians were banished underground and even though now their legal to come live side by side, many would not accept us for what we have done. Trust me, I should know."

She pulled up her sleeve on her right arm to reveal a bruise that seems to be healing. "I got this before the city got taken. I won another game and was gonna go to Crusty Sean's, when suddenly the Inkling group I fought against in that said game cornered me and started to make fun of me. I tried to ignore them, but they kept joking around. Then after I ordered a drink, they took it out of my hands and threw it on the ground. I tried to get out of there, until one of them started pushing me to the ground and….. they started kicking me. Other inklings either wanna see a fight or wanted to see a beat up octoling. Thankfully Pearl and Marina, some of my friends, came out from their studio and got them off my back. I ran home after that, and the rest you already know."

Paws felt a lot of pity for her. He knew her life seemed rough as it was, but he didn't know it was that bad. She was a child, and from his experience, kids shouldn't have to suffer like he or she did. He said, "I'm sorry. Look if there's anything I can do, I….. don't… know. I've known whats its like for a kid to suffer, but not like that. I'm just don't know how to handle something like this." Ariel looked at him saying, "Its ok, I'm used to it."

Suddenly they heard a rustle from the bushes. They turned to see the eevee peaking its eyes out, shaking as if something. The duo turned to see a pink ball rolling towards them at high speed. They both ducked to the sides just as the ball went past them. The ball stopped to reveal a pink creature with big eyes, curly hair, big ears, and small feet and arms. It looked furious at the two and came at Paws to kick him for the killing blow. Paws instead blocked her attack and kicked her back, bring his pistol out and firing at the balloon pokemon. Jigglypuff dodged the bullets and lounged toward him, using pound and launching him upwards.

Ariel then brought out her dual pistols and fired. Jigglypuff jumped up and flew over to her, coming down singing. Ariel slowly took her fingers off the triggers and started to fall asleep, but she resisted and tried to stand. Before her eyes completely shut, Paws jumped in the air, performing a dash attack and hitting the jigglypuff, shutting it up and saving Ariel from a long unneeded nap. "Thanks." "Don't thank me yet kiddo."

Jigglypuff slid on the ground trying to not get farther from the fight, finally coming to a stop and ready for more. As the balloon pokemon rushed toward them prancing, Ariel brought out an octobrush running towards her, colliding with the Jiggly and burying it into the ground. Paws dashed towards it and rammed into the pokemon, and starting spin charging at the living balloon and launched it right into the sky. It fell at high speed and crashed into the ground, fainting.

Paws huffed while grabbing his legs, trying to keep balance. He turned to Ariel saying, "Now you can thank me." She looked at him smiling with happiness then said, "Thanks, though I wish I've could've whacked whatever that was with my brush. Where's the little guy?" They heard chirps from the Eevee which was right at the body of the Jigglypuff which cracked and exploded, the energy taking the form of a red owl with at patted belly. The owl woke up looking at the duo and spoke to them, "I heavenly thank you for saving me from my imprisonment. My name is Celeste, one of the museum curators of Treevil. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr.." "Im Paws this is Ariel." She waved shyly but happily.

Celeste said, "Pleasure to meet you."

They then heard a crash from the end of the path. Worried, Paws ran over to the truck with Ariel, Celeste, and Eevee in tow. They arrived at the wreckage to reveal a truck, that appeared it had plummeted to the ground. Ariel ran over to see if anyones alive, but no one was in the car. Paws looked at the side of the truck which entitled: 'Phantom Thieves.' Just then Ariel looked at the side view mirror revealing a masked figure running towards her.

She ducked and screamed. She fell to the ground looking up at the man. She saw the masked figure wearing a white mash, a tread long coat and black hair. He kneeled down at her with some glowing red eyes saying, "I'm gonna steal your heart." She gulped saying with a scared voice, "Veemo!"

He grabbed her by the neck. He looked at her deep into her eyes. Paws came out with a pistol in hand, with Celeste hiding and Eevee ready for a battle. "Let her go, or you'll need to tell Scrooge the Hedgehog I said hi in hell." He aimed it right at the figures head and the figure then drew a knife. However he dropped both the knife and Ariel. She ran to Paws with tears, hugging him. "I-i'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to-" He then hugged her back to sooth the pain. He looked at the man, the figure was wobbling and screaming, as if he was trying to break free. A blue mist appeared surrounding him and exploded, causing him to kneel to the ground. He huffed for air and got back up.

Paws got a good look and remembered him from the visions he had before he ran in the battle. He walked up to him, until the figure said, "Thanks for finding me, I thought I would be trapped from that beings control. Thankfully your friend and my persona were able to free me from its control." Paws tried to collect all from what he said, only to ask, "Who are you?" The man looked back saying, "Call me Joker."

* * *

**YOU NEVER SAW IT COMING!**

**Alright so joker joins the fray. I got nothing else to say but this. On my deviantart profile, I have a poll that needs your opinion on the matter. All info will be in my poll. Please check it out and STAY FRESH!**

**Paws and Ariel belong to me**

**All other properties belong to their respected companies.**


End file.
